A runtime environment can enable an application to be integrated into the computing environment of a computing device. Typically, a runtime environment is provided for applications to be implemented natively (i.e. compiled into the machine code of the computing device on which it resides). However, other runtime environments can be provided for applications to be implemented non-natively on a computing device, such as web applications that can operate within a virtual machine provided by a web browser that operates natively on a computing device.
A web browser is an application that typically retrieves and presents information found on web pages maintained by content servers over a network. A web page is typically a file formatted in browser supported formats such as but not limited to markup languages (such as but not limited to HTML), scripts (such as but not limited to JavaScript) and style sheets (such as but not limited to CSS) that can be displayed by a web browser.